enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas *'First Appearance: 'Lift Bridge (cameo), Swagger and Swerves *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Diesel, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, 'Arry and Bert, Spencer, George, Sailor John, Vinnie *'Voiced By:' EE93's Friends (Season 1 only), ''ThomasWoodenRailway, (Rosie only), Jlouvier (Season 2 - Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills), SodorsNWRsteam (Thomas and the Fortune Teller onwards'') Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine that works on his Branch Line with his 2 coaches, Annie and Clarabel. Bio Thomas was the station pilot at Vicarstown for 8 years until he rescued James from a terrible accident. Since then, The Fat Controller has given him a branch line of his very own, where he now works happily with Toby, Percy, Daisy, Mavis, and occasionally Billy and Rosie. Thomas and Gordon formed an alliance after many years to put an end to Splatter's behavior (a plan similar to 1 of Thomas' run-ins with Gordon!) Thomas befriended Paxton while Paxton and Norman were sent to help with the heavy workload. Thomas rescued Daisy from a Collapsing River Bridge while Rosie looked on. During 1 of his many 'specials', Thomas' path became intertwined with the dark events surrounding the Thin Controller. He first met Skarloey and Rheneas, before his train was mysteriously diverted to another track, preventing a hitman from shooting the Thin Controller. Mighty Mac blamed this on pigeons, and so Thomas' driver had them go slowly. Eventually though, Thomas grew impatient and picked up speed...causing him to slide onto slippery rails and into a fortune-teller's tent. The fortune told spoke of great change on the horizon, worrying the blue tank engine, particularly the part where he would be lost in the universe. He wondered if he had any control over it, or if he would do things just because he had to. This caused him to meet the Thin Controller once again, who consoled Thomas about this. Thomas would apparently take the man home numerous times afterward... Much later, when BoCo and Arthur were discussing the mysterious markings of The Man in the Hills, they came across Thomas, who identified the figure as a legend Sir Handel had informed them of during The Thin Controller's birthday party, much to the surprise of the former 2. Persona *''Main Article: Everyone and Thomas'' Thomas is a cheeky little tank engine with a long tongue, but he has proven his worth on multiple occasions. He does his best to help others and takes it upon himself to mend any sort of predicament. He is held in high regard, and even has his own branch line. He has been known to serve as a representative for all the engines on the North Western Railway on many occasions. Despite his cheekiness, he is a friend to all, and he is always willing to help a friend in need. Appearances *'Season 0:' Snow Problem (does not speak), Cab Over Wheels *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Swagger and Swerves, Splatter, Dodge, Redemption (cameo), Bulldozer (cameo), Improvisation (mentioned), Snow Blind (mentioned), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman, Serendipity (cameo), Rosie, Blunderbuss (cameo), Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler (flashback cameo), Self-Fulfilling Prophecy *'Season 3:' Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills, Culdee Fell (mentioned), The Suggestion Box (does not speak), Penn Pals (cameo), Ice Breaker (cameo), Percy and Asbestos, Carols in The Forest (cameo), Coffee Brake *'Web Clips:' Red Knight - Meet the Characters! (cameo), The Fat Controller, the Stationmaster, and the Raiboat - Meet the Characters! (cameo), Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration! (does not speak), Thomas, Percy and the Blizzard of 2016 that was rather unnecessary and really came out of left field (does not speak), Gina gives Percy some pointers - Meet the Characters! (does not speak), Percy's Kafka Dream, Jeremy Deals with Thomas' Baggage - Meet the Characters! Trivia * Thomas' 1992 model was used until EE93 started using the 2005 model in Blunderbuss. The "Sea Bound" model and "Surprised" Thomas models are also used to provide added expressions. His 2013 model was also used in Secrets of the Stolen Crown, with an added clay headlamp. * Thomas was guest-voiced by ThomasWoodenRailway in Rosie. Gallery Rosie and Thomas.jpg|Thomas and Rosie at the River Bridge. Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie at Look-Out Point.jpg|Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Bertie. Thomas passes a Tidmouth Railway Office.jpg|Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel. Thomas.png Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 12.33.07 PM.png|Rosie admiring Thomas. EE93ThomasandGordon2.png|Thomas and Gordon from the TTTECommunity Remake. Thomas, Annie, and Clarabelle.jpg Thomas and Annie.jpg Thomas.jpg ThomasAndGordon.jpg ThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg BranchLineBuddies.jpg MilkTanker.jpg Bulldozer13.jpeg Thomas the really useful engine.jpg Thomas at the China Clay Works.jpg|Thomas at the China Clay Works. Thomas and Percy were roommates in college.jpg|Thomas and Percy. Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Arthur BoCo Thomas.jpg Thomas_in_the_snowstorm.jpg JamesRWSEE93.jpg Connor Daisy Thomas Henry.jpg Sodor Airport Thomas Jeremy.jpg The Mallard, Gator, Stephen, Thomas.jpg CallingAllEnginesRemakeScene.png TheAdventureBegins.png BlueMountainMystery.png ThomasIntro.png ThomasTaleDinosaurPark.jpg SLOTLT1.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad.png ThomasBertieRacing.png AThomasTalepromo.png Thomas at Elsbridge.jpg The gang together.jpg Thomas looking good yo with an egg lamp.jpg Cruising.jpg Blm5kYXS.jpg Thomas and Skiff.jpg Ah yeah snow!.jpg My new ye favorite thomas and ryan.jpg Cover ryan thomas.jpg Thomas and Ryan.jpg Thomas and Winston Oliver.jpg Thomas in the snowstorm.jpg Thomas in the snow.jpg 12646982 1071648719564633 496963367098023318 n.jpg|Thomas pulling trucks. Red Knight and Thomas.jpg Thomas river.jpg Ffarquhar thomas percy bertie racers.jpg Ffarquhar racers.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff.jpg Arthur and Thomas are friends and stuff man.jpg ThomasatFfarquhar.png ThomasBranchlinecoaches.png ThomasWaterfallForest.png Thomas Combat lightning.jpg The Boys are back in town.jpg L3M3tYRc.jpg-large.jpeg ROD 4 still .jpg Percy's Kafka Dream.jpg Thomas and Percy yeah.jpg Thomas and Terrence.jpg Thomas and the sky.jpg Thomas and new Rosie.jpg Ffarqhaur Sheds evening.PNG Ffarqhaur Sheds.png Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 3.06.30 PM.png Snow Problem crash.jpg Thomas in Action .jpg Thomas Nameboard.PNG Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 5.30.07 PM.png Promo .jpg Thomasandthefortunetellerthincontroller.png|Thomas with The Thin Controller in Thomas and the Fortune Teller Thomasandthefortunetrellerriver.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 7.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 7.39.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 7.40.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.20.52 PM.png Terence rainy day.jpg Wilbert at an angle .jpg 220px-LB&SCR E2 class.jpg|Basis Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Tank Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:The Great Railway Show Category:Male Characters